User talk:Gearawice
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :Mobokill 18:38, 21 December 2008 (UTC) D1 walkie First off, thank you for taking the initiative with the D1 walkthrough. For that, you get some brownie points :D I just wanna know if the Level 1 page can be moved to some other aesthetically pleasing title ... Maybe integrate it within the walkthrough but in another page, like Diablo I Walkthrough/Level 1 or something. Since the more statistically important areas in D1 are quests, monsters and items, levels can be used just with the walkthrough. Besides, it gives the game a very Mario feel :) I personally don't play D1 much so you're free to have your call ... If D1 players feel it's important, I have no probs lol :D But good to see someone regularly pitch in. "Fear me!!!" (f")f --> Mobokill 04:08, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Mobo, I'm fairly new to this whole Wiki-editing so I still need to find out how some stuff works but I'll re-organize it as Level_X_(Diablo I) seeing that looks like it won't interfere with any other pages. Other than that, Diablo I is built up in levels so that's probably the best (and perhaps even only logical) way; At least in my opinion and I quite value my opinion as I often agree with it :D ::Well, the (Diablo I) thing does help ... And I value your opinion lol :D Anyways, here's a li'l something that can help ya link those pages. It needs a little more beauty so have your go at it ;) Standard html applies. If ya wanna use it in those Level pages, add in a small at the end of each page, after the stub template. Maybe the walkthrough can use it too. And sign your comments by adding only a ~~~~ after each one. See ya dude. "Fear me!!!" (f")f --> Mobokill 12:31, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks, I'll look into it when I have the time. And now, it's time to try the signature :) Gearawice 16:10, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Wiki move Hey there. Ya see, looking at the rather in-your-face lack of a proper community here, the wiki's gonna be moving to another site in the following weeks, and it's none other than http://www.diablofans.com/, Diablofans. Here's the wiki's link, it's called the Diablopedia and it's supposed to be an all-rounder wiki which covers anything and everything Diablo, just like this wiki does, albeit with a much larger community. There's already a discussion regarding the move at this forum, if ya want, you can comment on it ;) The wiki's still in its early stages but work is being carried out behind the scenes. Pretty soon, it'll have some radical interface changes. You're invited to start contributing there, but many of pages haven't been transferred there so if you're inclined to help get it up and running sooner, you can ask for temporary adminship from DoranM, the wiki-in-charge there. Although we leave it entirely up to you if ya wanna join :) But we do hope to see you there soon. "Fear me!!!" (f")f --> Mobokill 18:41, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Hm, shame, I actually liked the whole atmosphere here; easy going, small community that eventually would gather all the information. I'll follow along, don't worry but still, I prefer this place. Gearawice 20:18, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::You're the only one who got exactly what I meant to say :D Just a clarification here, the wiki's not actually moving in the sense that it'll still be available here, in Wikia, but most of the active admins are moving to Diablopedia. So hope that clears some doubts :P Although you probably knew that already ;) "Fear me!!!" (f")f --> Mobokill 02:06, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::Ok fair enough; well, I'll be quite the busy the coming days, but after that I'll return to my regular activity and conintue work on the DI walkthrough and Lore. Gearawice 14:55, 7 January 2009 (UTC)